Rainy Day
by mysi365
Summary: Lavi has been seperated from his master for three months now and has been left in the care of Evaline, a girl who has mysterious ties to the Bookman clan. When a rainy day keeps them both indoors, they try to find ways to entertain themselves. LEMON LAVIxOC One-Shot


It was a rainy day.

Lavi had seen the clouds coming as he made his way out into the town that he was occupying. He had been separated from Bookman for three months now and awoke in a town somewhere in the Netherlands. His only companion was a girl around his age, whom he had never met before, but she acted like she had always known him.

When he asked her of Bookman in a feverish haze, her only response was "He wants me to protect you."

In the three months that he had known her, she had revealed to him through hushed whispers late in the night that she was once a Bookman, but chose to leave that life behind. Every time he asked her to tell him why, she refused, stating that it was something that he needed to find out on his own.

He had tried to leave several times, but she was always there to stop him, always there to tell him why he needed to stay. Each time he listened for some unknown reason. Deep down he knew that she was someone who only spoke, when words had a true meaning behind them.

In the short time that he had known her, he had found himself drawn to her. The way she moved, the way she talked, everything about her had his heart accelerating. He had grown comfortable with his domestic lifestyle and an unknown emotion consumed him whenever he was around her. She was a quiet girl, but he knew that she was compassionate, kind, and wise for her age. She was someone that he never imagined existed in this world.

Lavi could start to feel the cloud splashes as tiny droplets began to fall from the sky. Pulling his hood over his head, he decided to embark back to residency, a small flat located conveniently above a bookstore.

He could start to hear the thunder as he opened the door in the back, greeted by a dark, unwelcoming staircase. He could hear the boards creak underneath his weight as he walked up them. Grabbing the golden knob to the door before him and walked in, the smell of vanilla penetrating his nose.

The flat was tiny and consisted of only three rooms in total. The living room, the bathroom, and the bedroom. The dining room, kitchen, and living room all shared one space, but it was a space that didn't provide much flexibility. He was always surprised to find the flat immaculately clean, as he was used to seas of papers and documents taking up most of his living space.

There as a roll of thunder, the lights flicking slightly as it rumbled on.

"Evaline…" The boy called out into the flat.

Silence greeted him back.

"Evaline?" The boy inquired as he shut and locked the door behind him.

"The bedroom!" The girl's voice shouted, her voice distant.

Lavi sighed and took his boots off by the door, before stepping into the flat fully and started making his way through the hall that led to the girl's sole bedroom. The door was wide open, allowing him to step in. He smiled when he saw her, sitting on the edge of her bed one leg hanging of the side, a book I her hand.

He stood in the doorway, observing the girl. She was slender and well fit, obviously a trained fighter, her long legs uncovered by a pair of fabric shorts that she was wearing. Her long brown hair reached the middle of her back, her skin had been kissed by the sun leaving her a nice light tan, but it was hidden by a white shirt and a tan cardigan. She lifted her head and turned towards her male companion, her green eyes meeting his own.

"Whatcha reading?" He playfully inquired.

The girl's eyes went wide, she was always surprised by his friendly nature.

"Nothing that interesting really."

"Something the bookkeeper was throwing out?"

"Yeah and I can see why now that I'm reading it."

Lavi smiled and walked into the room, and carelessly rested himself against the chair to her desk. The girl looked up at him, her head cocked to the side in a questioning manner.

"What did you end up doing in town?" She quietly asked, her gaze reverting to the floor.

"Nothing. It started to rain before I could get anywhere worthwhile." He gave a defeated sigh and put his hands in his pocket.

Jessica was about to open her mouth in response when a sudden flash of light blinded them both of a second, darkness immediately encapsulating them. The loud roar of thunder resounding outside her window.

"Aw man the lights went out…" The girl whispered into the darkness.

Lavi repeatedly blinking, trying to get his eye to adjust to the newfound darkness.

Little light shone through the window, as a curtain covered it, but enough light leaked through that he could make out the girl close to him.

"Junior…I think there is an oil lamp in the nightstand. Do you mind grabbing it?"

"Not at all."

Lavi used the bed as his guide to reach the nightstand and opened the cupboard door, an oil lamp rested inside.

"Why do you have this in here?" He asked as he took it out and began to light it.

"I read at night sometimes, and well…sometimes the overhead light is just too bright?" The girl shyly confessed.

Lavi smirked, an orange glow illuminating the room.

He could see the girl close the book she was reading and reach over and put it on her desk.

"Do you want me to light up the rest of the place?" The young boy asked, silently watching her.

"It's up to you…I plan on staying in here."

Lavi smiled, "Then I'm gonna stay with you."

The girl stared at him, her face not betraying any emotions, "Okay…do as you please."

Taking that as permission, Lavi made his way back to the girl and stood in front of her, causing her to look up.

"What do you usually do in rainy days?"

The girl blinked, completely dumbfounded by such a question.

"I usually sleep."

"So are you going to?"

"No, I'm not really tired."

"Well I'm sure we can find something to do."

"Um…"

Lavi's eyes got wide as if he suddenly had an idea.

"Do you know how to dance?" He childishly questioned his peer.

"Why?"

"Because I just realized that I have no idea how to dance!" the boy whined, face planting into the mattress beside the girl.

The girl giggled, "Well what kind of dancing did you have in mind?"

"I guess like…ballroom…slow? I don't know what kind of dances there are."

The girl smiled and patted his head, "I can help you with that."

She stood up and gestured him to come over to the other side of the room where there was free space. He happily obliged, standing before the girl. Suddenly he felt himself become nervous as he had no idea what to do.

"Um…"

The girl smiled and grabbed his hands, "Okay…so you're going to take this arm and put it right behind my shoulder, kind of on my back, and I'm going to place my hand on your shoulder. You also need to stand up straight…"

Lavi did his best to oblige, but he was surprised to find his heart beating faster.

"Then you're going to take this arm and holding it straight up, bend your below and grab my other hand."

Lavi felt really uncomfortable in such a formal position, but for whatever reason, he liked it.

"Okay now the stepping part is a little confusing, so I'll try my best to explain it but I can't make any promises." The girl confessed.

"Well then…" Lavi breathlessly laughed.

"So we're both going to take a big step, but you're going to do it at kind of an angle because we're basically going to go in a circle. So let's take a step going towards the right."

Lavi and she moved at the same time, turning slightly.

"Okay, now we're going to take a smaller step and again you kind of want it to be at an angle."

The both repeated the process, turning slightly again.

"Now what?" the boy asked.

"You just repeat that process. Big step, little step."

"Really? It's that easy?"

"Kind of, it will take practice for you to get really good at it."

"Well we have all the time in the world."

Another flash of lightening illuminated the room.

The boy started leading the girl, humming a slow melody as they danced. Their eyes were interlocked as they circled each other. They stayed like this for a while, dancing. Each time their bodies came closer and closer together, Lavi pulled her arm close to his chest and lower his other arm to the lower part of her back. Instinctively, Lavi leaned in closer to the girl, his soft lips brushed against her for a second, he pulled back slightly, his eyes watching the girl to see what her reaction was.

When she didn't respond poorly, the boy slowly captured her lips with his own. His eyes closing as he felt the warmness of her lips.

The kiss was smooth and sweet, the girl instinctively placed her hand on his cheek and leaned into the kiss. The slowness of the kiss was in total contrast to how fast his heart was beating, leaving him completely breathless.

He pulled away, but quickly placed his lips against hers again, his hands traveling down to her hips as he pulled her closer to himself.

The girl beneath him sighed and broke the kiss, " We can't do this." Her voice was small.

"I don't care." Lavi kissed her again, his want for her more apparent with each brush of their lips.

Lavi slid his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entry, which the girl obliged. His tongue made itself at home in the cavern of her mouth, as his tongue swirled against hers. A small moan could be heard from the girl and Lavi took that as a sign to continue.

Evaline wrapped her arms his neck, using her weight to pull him closer to her.

Lavi took a step forward, forcing the girl against the wall, causing a small gasp to slip past her lips.

He diverted his attention from her lips to her neck, placing small kisses along the sensitive skin. The girl moved her head to the side to give him better access. He kissed the mid-part of her neck, eliciting a shiver from the girl, indicating that he found her sweet spot. He nipped at the tender flesh, the girl moaning as sucked at that spot.

Evaline's hands fiddled with the hem of his shirt, as she began to pull the thin material over the boy's head revealing his perfectly toned chest. Lavi eyes the girl as her small, cold hands gingerly explored, brushing trails of ice along his skin.

Lavi grabbed the girl's hands, he leaned in giving a quick peck on her lips. He released her hands, as he painstakingly began to slip her cardigan off of her shoulders, the fabric sliding easily off and to the floor.

She took in a deep breath as his fingers slowly made their way up her shirt and began to pull the material over her head, he was happy that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Lavi stared at the girl's chest, her body shivering beneath him,

Another roll of thunder could be heard in the distance.

The young boy put one hand behind the girl's neck and pulled her close, his mouth next to her ear.

"You are so beautiful…" He whispered

His lips quickly connected with hers once again and a wild dance for domination as their tongues delicately danced with each other. His hands reached up and grabbed the girl's breast, giving it a gentle squeeze. He was surprised at how much he was shaking.

Lavi pulled the girl from the wall and guided her towards the bed, her half naked body fell into the mattress below as he loomed over her. He pinned her arms above her head as he began to devour her neck, placing love bites along the base. He nibbled at her collarbone before, gliding his lips against her skin down to her chest. Placing gentle kisses on her breasts.

He could feel the girl's breath hitch, as his tongue flicked over her erect nipples. Lavi took it as a sign to continue, as he began to suck at the sensitive nipple. The girl moaned and squirmed beneath him.

"Ah…hmm"

The girl beneath him was like putty as he worked on her. He switched his attention to her other breast, releasing her hands as he squeezed the other one. The girl dug her fingers into his red hair and threw her head back.

Lavi went back up and began to kiss the girl, grinding himself against the girl, begging for release. Evaline gingerly pushed the boy away from her, giving her enough space to sit up, her hands going for his belt.

She undid and started to pull his pants down, the boy kicking the material away. His erection made itself known.

The red headed boy eyed the girl, waiting to see what she would do. The girl snuck her fingers down the elastic of his boxers and pulled the material down, letting it pool at his feet. The boy could feel his cheeks warm up as the girl stared, unsure of what to do next.

Giving herself a boost of much needed confidence, the brown haired girl wrapped her hand around his member and pulled slightly. Lavi took in a shaky breath and licked his lips.

The girl pulled again, eliciting a small hiss from the boy above. She started to repeat the process, pumping the organ. Lavi could feel his whole body contract as pleasure coursed through his body.

"Yeah…like that…" He breathlessly muttered as the girl quickened her pace. He closed his eyes, groaning with each stroke of her hand.

The girl suddenly stopped, much to Lavi's dismay but she quickly made up for it.

His eyes jolted open as he watched her run her hot tongue along the base of his penis. Her tongue swirled over the head, before her soft lips wrapped around the head, giving it a light suck. Lavi gasped at the newfound sensation. The girl taking that a sign to continue, began to suck again, going down further with each bob of her head.

"Ah…Evaline…"

The girls pace began to quicken, her teeth gliding smoothly against the sensitive organ. Lavi tangled his hands in her hair and subconsciously thrusted as the girl worked on him. She began to suck him harder, the boy shaking with delight.

He could feel himself starting to reach his breaking point and pulled the girl away.

The girl looked up at him, her eyes filled with desire.

"It's my turn…"

The girl laid back and raised her hips up, enough for Lavi to pull to her pants and underwear, revealing the girl to him in all of her glory.

"You're already so wet…" The boy quietly muttered to himself, Evaline blushing beneath him.

"What should I do?" The boy quietly teased as he rubbed his fingers along her entrance.

Evaline took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in moment as Lavi played with her.

The young boy slowly slid a finger between her folds, the girl moaning as he did so. Watching her curiously, the boy withdrew his finger and plunged it back in and began to repeat the process. Seeing how satisfied she was with one finger, he decided to add a second finger within the girl.

"Ah…more…" the girl beneath him moaned, begging him to continue.

Lavi continued to plunge his fingers in and out of the girl, her moans growing stronger each time he entered her wetness.

He pulled his fingers away, knowing a better way he could please her.

The girl felt a sudden jolt of pleasure course through her body, as the young teen licked her clitoris.

"Oh my god…" The girl breathlessly uttered as the young boy sucked her sensitive organ.

"Ah…yes…right there!" The girl muttered through gritted teeth, shy moans slipping past her lips, her pleasure intensifying. He plunged a finger within in, feeling her walls contract as her pumped in and out of her, his tongue skillfully working at her.

"I'm gonna…ah…AH!" The girl threw her head back, her body shook beneath him, her back arching. Lavi could feel her walls tighten around his fingers, continuing to please her till she rode her climax out.

When she was done, Lavi pulled himself free. Evaline was breathing heavily, her hands shaking as she reached for him. He kissed her hand and slowly began to kiss up her to her neck, and firmly placed his lips against hers.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, make me yours."

With a final kiss, Lavi placed himself between her legs, aligning himself against her. With a final breath, he plunged into her.

The girl gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders, not expecting the pain that was to come.

"Are you okay?" He worriedly asked.

"Yeah…just give me a second…"

As much as it hurt to remain still, Lavi did his best to oblige, trying to give the girl time to adjust to him inside of her.

The only thing that could be heard was the rattling of the window as droplets of rain pelted the glass.

With a shaky breath the girl nodded, giving him indication that she was ready to continue.

Lavi slowly pulled out of the girl and slowly pushed himself back in, earning a small moan from the girl below. Taking that as a good sign, Lavi continued the process slowing. Pulling in and out of the girl.

"Oh…faster…"

Lavi smiled, increasing his pace as he pumped in and out of the small girl. As the pleasure increased, so did his speed.

"Oh Evaline…" Lavi moaned as he thrusted in and out of her.

"Ng…Ahh…"

"Say my name." He begged as he entered the girl with force.

"Oh Lavi!" The girl practically screamed as he roughly plunged in and out of her small body.

It didn't take him long to starts reaching his limit, his thrusts becoming rapid, almost uncontrollable.

"I'm about to cum…" The boy said between pants, the pleasure intensifying with each stroke.

"Oh..yes…yes!" The girl beneath him moaned as penetrated her deeper.

His vision suddenly went blank, a deep groan emerging from this throat, an intense pleasure coursed through his body as he felt himself release within the girl below.

Lightening striking at the exact moment.

Lavi's thrust slowed down, till he completely rode out his climax.

He practically collapsed on top of the girl. Both teenagers breathing heavily.

"Well that's one thing to do on a rainy day."


End file.
